Like Mother Like Daughter
It had happened so fast she couldn´t remember anything. Jaina and Leia had been on a mission to track down bounty hunters that were about to kill two important senators on Tatooine. Among the skirmish, both of them had gotten separated and lost. They both had been thrown in the dungeon of the local Hutt crimelord who wanted the both as his slaves. For resisting his advances, the Hutt had locked them up for the night in order to make them behave properly. Worse, the Hutt had threatened to detonate a New Republic base there if they don't pleasure him and he will donate a large sum of credits and planets as long as he was permitted to keep them Leia and Jaina sat there, looking miserable. Both of them had been clad in the traditional Huttese slave girl garb, except that Jaina wore see-through harem pants instead of a skirt. Although neither of them was enchained, there wasn´t a window in the dungeon and the door was locked up tightly, so the chance of escape was very slim. "There´s no way we can get out of here. Do dad and uncle Luke even know that we are here?" Jaina asked her mother. "No. There were no others with us during the skirmish. If we had only known about the bounty hunters and their affiliations with this slimy space slug. We can only hope and stay strong until they bother to find us", Leia answered. Jaina sighed sadly, her grey eyes full of grief. "I only wish Jacen was here, or Zekk. He could´ve done it like Lando did and infiltrated here as a bounty hunter. He´s one of the finest warriors of my age", she said. "Even he is too far. There is nothing we can do right now", Leia said. Jaina glanced at her mother. Taking a bowl of water that had been left to the prisoners, Jaina remembered something. A thing that had been bothering her mind for a long time, but she had never a chance or the gall to realize it. "OH, I wouldn't say that, exactly", Jaina said, winking at her mother suggestively. "You know, Mom?" Jaina asked, clasping her mother´s shoulder. "Yes?" Leia was curious. "In all of my youth, I´ve admired a strong woman such as you. You´re a strong survivor that has coped with situations like that before, and I´ve learned that from you all throughout my life. You are a beautiful, bold and strong individual", Jaina caressed her mother`s cheek a bit. Leia was suspicious: "No. I know what you are thinking. It doesn´t seem right". "Says who? It's just the two of us. C'mon, what've you got to lose?" Jaina retorted. Yet looking at her daughter´s eyes, she started thinking about similar things as well. Jaina had inherited all that Leia was proud of in herself, as well as everything that she loved in Han. As Jaina leaned closer towards her demurely, Leia was feeling like butterflies were in her throat. She was feeling something new towards her daughter. Jaina grinned. "This is all wrong, I love Han, and you're ny daughter. But I can´t resist. This is too tempting, more tempting than the Dark Side", Leia thought as her breath tightened and her cheeks went redder than a laigrek´s eye. Giving into the temptation, she embraced her daughter tightly and gave her a kiss. "What do you think of my tits, mom?" Jaina asked, grinning. Leia just laughed, and grinned back at her daughter. As they embraced, Leia felt Jaina´s nubile breasts leaning towards her own. "Just like mine. You´re bold and strong", she thought to herself again, while Jaina caressed her almost bare back and started kissing her mother´s neck. She had never felt this before at all, even with Han or anybody. This was even more sinfully tempting than Xizor´s advances. But they were there alone, and no one was there to act as her conscience. Leia felt like she could let go. Grabbing Jaina´s face lightly, she drew her closer to her and captured her in a deeper, more passionate kiss. No other kiss had tasted so good to Leia. Leia could feel the poundings of Jaina´s heart next to her breasts as her tongue traveled between Jaina´s lips.During the kiss, Leia felt Jaina´s hand clutching underneath her bra and rubbing her hardening nipples while she started kissing her daughter´s neck. At last, Leia broke away from the embrace, taking away her slave slippers. "Give it in. Be nice to your mother", she pulled down Jaina´s pants. "With pleasure!" Jaina responded. She responded by unclasping Leia´s skirt, making it fall down on her ankles. Leia stepped out of it and took her daughter´s arm. Calmly she took Jaina to the dungeon bed, which was dirty yet large enough for two humans. On the bed, Jaina laid Leia smoothly on the bed and finally unclasped her bra. ´Jaina had never seen breasts so round, full and beautiful. She leaned closer to kiss both of the nipples, while Leia gasped from pleasure she had never felt, even with Han. Jaina moved her lips towards her mother´s navel, and started licking it too while caressing her sides. Jaina continued by removing Leia´s golden thong and pressed her lips towards her womanhood. She started by gently caressing her thighs with her finger, then she moved on to rubbing it to Leia´s clitoris. Her mother moaned loudly as she felt something hot inside of her. "Oh God, if this is lesbianism, I'm all for it", Leia thought. Jaina kissed Leia´s stomach again, and moved back to fingering her. Leia felt like the laser well of the Death Star as she got hotter and hotter, until bliss fulfilled her. "That felt good. You´re better than I expected", Leia said, feeling a bit regretful but also very pleased for this sinful pleasure. Jaina smiled. "Thanks, mom. Now, as we're both whores, we should act like them". "That's true, we should. What do you want me to do, whore daughter?" Leia asked. "Stand up and pee in your thong for me, whore", Jaina commanded. Being naturally submissive, Leia said, "Yes, Mistress", and obeyed. "I love you, Mom", Jaina kissed Leia again on her lips. The next day, the Solo women had finally submitted to the Hutt. Luckily for them, he didn´t mistreat his new toys as bad as Jabba. After serving him for some time humbly, the Hutt had removed both of their chains and allowed them to walk freely in his palace. By freely, he meant nude or at least like prostitutes. At the end of day, he had Leia dance for the entire court. Jaina was blushing and drooling a little bit at the sight of her mother shaking her hips and removing the fabric of her skirt during the dance. After that, the Hutt himself had gone to sleep, leaving the two women alone in his throne room to clean it up. Jaina and Leia started cleaning the throne room. Jaina said, "He´s being too gullible to us. Shouldn´t we leave as soon as we can?" Jaina asked. Leia was doubtful, and didn't want to rock the boat, so she said, "Jaina, we have more freedom to be true to ourselves here. The Alliance wouldn't gave us the right to be true to ourselves, and you know it!" Jaina said, "OK, we'll stay here, mom". She added, "What do you think of our Master, and the new slave girl, Hermione Granger?" "She's pretty, but she can't speak Basic. You?" "Primitive, but she responds well to the lessons I give her", Jaina told her mother. "Don't you think it's great here?" she added. "Maybe...it hasn´t been too terrible here. Sure beats being with Jabba", Leia answered, looking at Jaina´s body. She realized that they had an another chance to unleash their passion towards each other, when no one was looking. And so they entered another session of frenzied fucking, during which Leia revealed to her daughter, a fantasy of hers. Addressing Jaina, she said, "Mistress, May I speak?" Jaina said imperiously, "Yes, whore, you may speak, so speak!" "I get incredibly turned-on when you call me a whore, Mistress, and if you will entertain a fantasy of mine, I'd love to be your bitch, and be branded, collared, leashed and whipped. Please, Mistress!" Leia literally begged. Jaina was surprised. She'd never known her mother was so kinky. "I'll think about it, whore. Now, fuck me and then sleep on the floor, whore". "Yes, Mistress", Leia said, and obeyed. "I know what you really want, Mom", Jaina winked at Leia, who reacted by leaning in close to her daughter and kissing her on the blushed cheek. Without hesitation, Jaina responded by locking her lips with Leia´s who was caressing the hair braid now. Leia was about to enter her tongue into Jaina´s mouth, but she started hesitating. "This is wrong. We can´t keep doing this all our life", she sighed. "Why not?" Jaina asked. "You´ve got to understand, Mom. I´m more attracted to you than any male in my life. I cannot help it", Jaina responded and started the kiss again. "Why are you so attracted to me, Jaina?" Leia asked. "Because I'm a lesbian", was Jaina's reply. Meanwhile Hermione had accepted her slavery, and served her Hutt Master sexually. Jaina slid her hand from Leia´s hair to her cheek and neck, caressing them throughout their kiss. As soon as her hand reached Leia´s chest, she opened her golden bra with ease. Leia did the same, and started massaging her daughter´s breasts. "You´re grown up into a gorgeous young woman", she said. "And you into a glorious whore", Jaina said. Leia replied, "Thanks. My adoptive Alderaanian parents Bail and Breha Organa raised me to be the well-mannered and courteous daughter at important galas, balls and political key events, and in private I was expected to be foul-mouthed, unrefined, coarse, crude and the perfect cheap prostitute-as you so said, a glorious whore. And you are the ideal sex doll". Jaina laughed, smiling. "You´re the one to talk, Mom. You get even more beautiful as you mature", Jaina responded, and started suckling on Leia´s breast like a baby. "Mmmm...I haven´t tasted this for a very long time", she giggled as Leia began to moan in satisfaction. "You're still my baby, Jaina, my little lesbian baby, or you wouldn't suckle on my tits!" Leia teased. Jaina giggled. As Jaina grew tired of that, Leia pulled down her daughter´s pants and started fingering her. "Ah....uh....MOOOM!" Jaina tried to scream while moaning, but Leia silenced her by putting her tongue inside her mouth again. After doing her thing for several seconds, Jaina unleashed her juices on Leia´s hand and body. "This was my response to what you did to me last night. Would you like to do it again?" Leia removed her thong and gave a seductive wink to her daughter. Jaina nodded and engaged in cunnilingus with her mother - yet again. She finished it by sitting on Leia´s face and urinating on it. It tasted really good on Leia´s lips. Ah, sod Han Solo, Leia decided, I'm marrying Jaina! They didn't talk a whole lot the next day, nor did they see each other. each was pulled from their room by an immpasive gaurd and sent to a different corner of the vast building. By the time they were returned, the lights in their cell were already off. the two girls were exhausted by their day. but the next morning more news arrived, the Hutt was no longer content with them being normal slaves he wanted them both to be his pets. a guard came into the room with a chain with a collar on either side and chain in the middle. with little, ceremony, they were locked into it. the guard siezed a wooden handle in the middle, but his comlink squawked before he could go any farther. with a groan of exasperation, he left, the two women looking after him as he slammed the door. they heard an electronic whirr-and were plunged into total darkness. Later, the Hutt had put his new slaves back to work. Jaina was put in chains again, and she was now bringing a dish of beignets for her Master. She had hesitated first, but the Hutt had threatened to put her into a pillory if she didn´t obey. The Hutt grabbed the dish from her hands and began to munch on his snacks. "Mmmm....It is a rare event that a mother and her daughter get to be the slaves of a mighty Hutt. I don´t have many slaves, but just owning you makes me proud of my collection", he chuckled. "W-where is my m-mother?" Jaina stuttered, for she hadn´t seen Leia after they had been knocked out. Realizing Jaina was nervous, he gave her an answer. "Oh, she has a brand new job. You see, I used to have a court jester, like my good friend Jabba. But after he disobeyed me and paid the price, I've been looking for a new one. Now I've found one, from the one place I wouldn't expect", the Hutt told her. "You won't kill her, will you, Master?" begged Jaina imploringly, "She's the only mother I have!" She sank to her knees in front of their Hutt Master, saying, "Please, I'm begging you!" The Hutt said kindly, "You beg very prettily, Jaina. Very well, I agree-on two conditions". "What are they, Master?" Jaina asked. "The first condition is this: your slave mother must undergo brain surgery to ensure she forgets about Han Solo". Leia asked, "And your second condition, Master?" Their Hutt Master replied, "Your daughter must agree to be transformed into a Twi'lek". After a while, Leia asked, "What do you say, Jaina Solo?" Jaina said, "Solo? Solo means alone, mom, and I'm not alone. I want Lesbo as my permanent surname". Leia and Jaina's Hutt Master asked Jaina, "What are your reasons, my precious?" Jaina replied, "Simple. I am a lesbian, and want a surname that proves it. And there's, sex with mom, which I enjoy. And I would love to be changed into a Twi'lek, Master. Alema Rar, an old friend of mine, is a Twi'lek. By the way, my mother has a fantasy she wants to become reality". Glugga asked, "And what is her fantasy?" Jaina's reply surprised him: "She confessed to me that she gets sexually turned-on whenever I call her a whore. Not just that, but-and these are her words, not mine: "I'd like to be your bitch, and be branded, collared, leashed and whipped. Please, Mistress!" Glugga laughed, "And what did you say?" Jaina replied, I told her I'd think about it, and that she should fuck me, and then sleep on the cold stone floor. And she obeyed without question". Glugga said, "She may consider her fantasy granted". Suddenly, two guards arrived, carrying Leia with them. She was clad in a pink and golden motley, as well as a matching jester hat, and she looked deeply ashamed. Jaina was simply confused, but she also thought in her mind how very cute Leia looked as a jester. The Hutt ordered Leia to dance and juggle to the tune of a silly Huttese song playing in the background. She refused, and the Hutt ordered his guards to spank and slap her. Jaina shed a tear at how her mother was treated, yet strangely enough, she also felt aroused by this. Being one of the few Hutts who had a connection to the Force, Glugga telepathically informed Jaina that she would be his successor. "Take her back to her normal work. Girl, bring me some chubas!" the Hutt ordered as Leia was sent away. Jaina asked her Hutt master, "Master, may I ask a favour of you?" "It depends on what it is, Jaina", the Hutt replied. "Will you please keep my mother and I as your slaves but never sell us? That is the favour I ask of you". Leia and Jaina's Hutt master chuckled. "So you enjoy incestuous sex? Don't worry, as long as your mother and you agree to be made healthily plump, and alert me to when you are feeling ill, I'll never free you! Deal?" "Deal!" Jaina said, and kissed her and Leia's Master. Leia also agreed to their Hutt Master's terms, but was shocked to learn that Glugga had made Jaina his successor.